Love Should Not Come With Secrets
by Mysterygirl256
Summary: Takumi has found out about Akira's secret but Akira still has some stuff to get used too. What happens when some other students in Fuuka Acadamy see Akira and Takumi kissing? Spoilers for Episode 16 and 17


**Hey everyone! So sorry for not finishing my other stories, I'll finish them another time! (I know I said it many times) I've been trying to relax the past few err…months. I watched this show and I would have to say it's the coolest. **

**I do not own My-HiME or any of the characters!**

It was a normal yet quiet Saturday morning. Akira Okuzaki had just woken up and has already begun to draw in her sketchbook. Unknowing to her another student had woken up as well.

"Hey Akira-kun, it's time for breakfast" yelled a certain voice.

"Why in the world does he cook," Akira thought as she put away her sketchbook in the drawer.

"Takumi, can't you sleep in or something? You just woke me up."

Takumi Tokiha was Akira's roommate. Always cooking and making sure everything was in order. But besides that he was a bit more to Akira. After finishing breakfast she rushed back to her side of the room, closed the curtain and took out her sketchbook.

"I can finally finish my sketch" she though flipping to the page where she left off.

"Akira-kun," said Takumi as he pushed open the curtain. "Would you like to go to the park?"

Before Takumi could see the sketchbook she stuffed it under her pillow.

"I would like to go. But you are interrupting my drawings," she thought

"No thank you," she said out loud. "By the way didn't I tell you to ask before coming to my side?"

"I didn't think I had to anymore since I already know your secret" Takumi said smiling.

"What if I was…changing or……..something?" she said as her voice become smaller and smaller.

Takumi's face started to turn bright red for the first time (?). He looked over to Akira's face, which knows closely resembled himself. He quickly looked back at the floor.

"Um…I already saw you once before…you didn't react that badly…" Takumi said looking up slowly.

His eyes slowly met Akira's.

"I reacted very badly. I tried to kill you," she said. "I'm sorry Takumi."

The space between them became smaller and smaller as they saw their eyes got closer and closer. Their lips met and their arms were suddenly around each other, Akira's arms around Takumi's neck and Takumi's arms around Akira's waist. Suddenly-

"Thank you Takumi-kun for letting me borrow-," said Yayoi as she saw Takumi and Akira separate "Your tea kettle?"

She drops the tea kettle onto the floor surprised. Miya comes in from behind her.

"Hey Yayoi, are we going to meet up with the others or not?" she said peeking into the room, "What's going on?"

She sees Akira and Takumi's face all red and Yayoi's mouth dropped to the floor.

"They…they were just KISSING!" she screamed.

Akira rushes to the door and pulls Miya and Yayoi inside and slams it shut.

"Sh…you want everyone to know?" Akira said in a panic and then she turned to Takumi, "And you, why didn't you lock the door?"

"I didn't know you were going to kiss….me….." he said.

Yayoi suddenly interrupted their talk and made Takumi and Akira sit next to each other.

"So let's get straight to the point! When this happen? How? And where you guys just kissing or making out? Was it your first time?" she said

Their faces went bright red, looked at each other, nodded and faced the other direction.

"WE ARE NOT ANSWERING ANY OF THOSE QUESTIONS!" they replied at once.

"Aw….KAIWAI, they said it at the same time!" said Miya.

"Let's post this on the newspaper and the online campus site!" said Yayoi.

"NO!" they said.

"Maybe we should talk this over" said Takumi in a calm voice.

Takumi made some tea and they all sat down. Yayoi and Miya looked exited but Akira looked as if she was about to murder someone.

"Okay first off, Akira is a girl not a boy" said Takumi.

"TAKUMI, YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" she yelled.

Takumi leaned closer to Akira.

"If we don't tell them what happened, the whole school will know" Takumi whispered to Akira.

"Fine, I'll say everything. I started liking Takumi right after he moved in to this school. I don't know about Takumi though" she said looking over to him.

"I don't really remember" he replied with a smile.

"EH, SO IT WAS LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT!" asked Yayoi.

"How did you find out about Akira being a girl Takumi? Did she admit it to you or you kind of figured?" asked Miya.

"A funny thing about that….." Takumi said blushing like crazy, "I spilled soup on Akira-kun. I went to check if…back then I thought Akira was a boy….if he was alright. I…kind of forgot the "ask or knock before coming in rule."

"Sound so romantic" said Yayoi.

The 2 of them do an anime faint.

"I wasn't happy about it…being caught off guard" said Akira looking at the floor.

"You never answered my last question" said Yayoi.

"Don't tell me you were trying to avoid it" said Miya.

"That day was when Akira-kun gave me mouth to mouth. I was having hard time breathing and I kept coughing the medicine. So Akira gave it to me the medicine mouth to mouth. I wouldn't actually call that kissing though. But Akira did improve since then" said Takumi.

Akira slaps Takumi's arm.

"Out what was that for?"

"2nd off we were not "making out," said Akira. "We are not old enough for that anyways and I bet his sister would go ballistic if he lost his virginity at 12."

Akira pointed to Takumi who was now red as a volcano about to explode.

"HEY WHAT ABOUT YOU AKIRA-KUN, WOULDN'T YOUR PARENTS GO BALLISTIC ALSO?" Takumi said speaking rather fast.

Akira's face now matches Takumi's face.

"Hey we are still here you know" Miya and Yayoi said at the same time.

"I KNOW JUST HOLD ON A SECO-" Akira tried to say but she suddenly felt Takumi's lips against hers as they slowly shifted to the position before Yayoi and Miya came in.

"Maybe we should leave" Miya said walking out.

"Don't worry, we won't tell anyone and we'll also lock the door on our way out" added Yayoi.

"Mmm….Taku….mi…Takumi….Mmm" Akira tried to say.

"Akira...Kun…Mmm…..we...should…" said Takumi.

"Uh…Mmm…maybe…we should…" said Akira as they moved away from each other breaking the kiss.

Their faces were now covered in both blushes from what just happened and from exhaustion. Akira walks over to the living room and takes out Takumi's medicine box. She puts the medicine in her mouth and a glass of water. She walks over back to Takumi and gives it to him mouth to mouth.

"How'd you know?" he asked surprised.

"That's what part of being your girlfriend is all about," she said smiling. "But what are we going to say if Yayoi and Miya come back tomorrow with questions?"

"We'll just say nothing happened and that we are still too young" replied Takumi with a smile.

He opens the door and grabs his jacket.

"Takumi, where are you going?" she asked.

"Going to meet Mai and the others, also I need to pick up stuff for dinner. We only have 2 cups of ramen and it's not healthy" said Takumi.

Akira points to the window and the clock. It is 9:30pm.

"How did it get so late?" said Akira, "I guess we should be happy they stopped by or else I won't have my tea kettle to make Raman with."

**Hoped you like this chapter! I don't know what to put it for the rating. I'll put it as mature for now. Thank you everyone for reading this!**


End file.
